


Little White Dress

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Series: Better Than Words [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Jon’s idea in the first place, Michael and Gavin just decided to take it as more than the joke it was intended to be. Ray was going to kill all three of them for making him do this. Because of all the things they could’ve made him wear to the Halloween party it just had to be a nurse’s dress, didn’t it? And he was surprised (but certainly not against it) when it had unexpected effects on ‘Dr Jones’ and ‘Dr Free’ who accompanied him to the party then back to Michael’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Um… This started off being inspired by starexorcist + padalickingood’s piece of fanart [http://starexorcist.tumblr.com/post/81982246807/aib-sent-me-a-sketch-forever-ago-and-never] and it kind of escalated a bit. The idea ran with me and I really couldn’t resist the idea of Ray in a sexy nurse’s dress. And I think someone on tumblr wanted Dr Jones and Dr Free to have their way with Nurse Ray so here, have a Team Lads threesome.

It was Jon’s idea in the first place, Michael and Gavin just decided to take it as more than the joke it was intended to be.

“Sweet outfits, guys. Now all you need is a Nurse Ray!” Jon had chuckled a little bit before beginning to give directions to where he wanted Michael and Gavin to stand for their Surgeons In Space poster.

Michael had smirked at Gavin and without even saying anything, they both knew they had the exact same idea. Halloween was in three months, they had a perfect amount of time to prepare. But once Geoff had been informed, they reached a bridge they knew they'd have to cross before their idea could become reality.

“There's no way he’s gonna agree to this.” Geoff had responded immediately, tattooed arms folded over his chest and a disbelieving expression on his face.

“If we film a bit of it then he’ll definitely wear it, for sure.” Michael explained, trying to get Geoff to see reason. If they didn't get Geoff on board with this then their plan was going to work significantly less well than originally expected.

“He almost made out with Michael for a Recap, he’ll totally do this for an RT Life or something!” Gavin reasoned with an expectant look on his face as both he and Michael waited for Geoff's answer. He paused for a couple of seconds to mull over the idea but then he replied with a defeated sigh.

“Fine. I’ll get Griffon to come with me tomorrow and we’ll buy it for you.” Geoff finally relented. “And Griffon’s still got his measurements from the X-Ray costume so you can still keep it a secret from him if that’s what you wanna do.”

“Woohoo!! Thanks Geoff!” Gavin exclaimed, grinning at the older man before pumping a fist in the air triumphantly. This was going to be all kinds of awesome.

“He’s gonna fuckin’ kill both of you.” Geoff said with a knowing smirk.

“No, he’s gonna kill you, Griffon and Jon as well.” Michael informed with a satisfied smug look on his face. There was no way Michael was going to conveniently leave out the fact that it wasn’t just Gavin and himself that had a hand in the plan.

“Yeah, he’s gonna go ballistic at everyone who was involved.” Gavin agreed with a cheeky smirk at both Michael and Geoff.

“But it’ll be so worth it to see him in that outfit.” Michael said in awe, really wishing that Halloween could be sooner than the three months they were going to have to wait.

* * *

The next few months dragged on but Michael and Gavin made the agonising wait more entertaining by dropping hints to the oblivious Ray.

“Dude I _know_ you two assholes are planning something. You’ve been acting all giggly and jumpy for at _least_ a month now. So are you gonna tell me or what?” Ray demanded with curiosity after he’d finally had enough.

“You know the huge Halloween party that’s going down at The Fort this October?” Gavin asked, deciding then and there that he was going to tease Ray as much as humanly possible up until the actual event.

“Yeah, the whole office was invited.” Ray replied with a confused expression. “But that’s like two whole months away, why the fuck are you two getting all hyped over it _now?_ ”

“Because we’ve totally got our outfits planned.” Michael informed with a devious smirk.

“Ooh, what’re you guys dressing up as?” Ray asked, leaning forwards in his chair with interest. Team Nice Dynamite were known for coming up with crazy and insane Halloween costumes, this year was bound to be no exception.

“That, my dear X-Ray, is classified.” Gavin smirked.

“But what we _can_ tell you is that we’ve got _your_ costume planned as well.” Michael said, making sure to not give any clues away whatsoever.

“So we’re going as a group?”

“Exactly. And it's gonna be _top_.” Gavin enthused and completely not getting all excited just by looking at the confused look on Ray’s face.

The confused and curious look Ray wore throughout that conversation was almost a permanent fixture as the weeks slowly ticked by. But to be fair, Michael did a fair bit of secret whispering and texting to Gavin about their costume plan that was well underway. And Gavin did a _lot_ of teasing to Ray. And Geoff wasn’t helping either because all he did was roll his eyes and sigh, obviously knowing what the lads were up to but still not telling Ray what it was that had them so giggly. But for Michael and Gavin, this just made them look forward to October 31st even more because of how bad they wanted to see the three of them (particularly Ray) in their outfits.

* * *

It was two weeks until Halloween and Ray was getting restless. He’d asked  _everyone_ in the office yet no one seemed to know what the hell Michael and Gavin were on about. The only clue he’d  _almost_ got was when he’d asked Jon about the situation. He hadn’t been any help but he’d walked away with a rather smug grin on his face and Ray couldn’t shake the feeling that Jon looked like he’d just gotten away with having his hand in the cookie jar.

But after all his efforts, he’d only found that Jon might’ve had a slight clue to what his Halloween costume was going to be; Geoff knew but probably either disapproved or thought it was stupid (knowing Michael and Gavin, it was probably both); and Michael and Gavin were the evil masterminds behind all of this.

Ray guessed he’d just have to wait the 13 days until the party at The Fort then all would be revealed.

* * *

It was finally 6:48 on October 31st. Ray was sat at his desk tapping his foot and waiting for Michael and Gavin to come back. They had left to grab their costumes a minute or so ago, leaving Ray on his own in the empty office. Jack, Ryan, Geoff and the majority of the people in the building had already left early to prepare for the party but Michael had suggested they all just get changed in the bathroom at the office because it would be far more convenient for them all and besides, they could just get a cab from there to The Fort.

It was 6:52 when his phone vibrated. Ray fumbled with it slightly before he read it; it was a text from Michael telling him to go to the bathroom to meet them and they could get dressed.

“Thank _fuck._ ” Ray sighed as he quickly stood up from his chair and walked through the office to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Michael and Gavin, arms laden with three separate bags which presumably held their costumes, and matching smirks on both their faces.

“Alright assholes, what’re you making me wear?” Ray asked, trying to mask his curiosity with a dry tone as he took the bag Gavin handed him and began to open it up. Michael and Gavin were watching him with almost scary excitement but once Ray removed the item of clothing, he had to do a double take. Because there was no. Fucking. _Way._ That those fuckers were going to try and make him wear that. He stood staring at it for a few seconds just in sheer disbelief before he was prompted to speak by Michael.

“So? D’you like it?” He asked, the pure glee in his voice was unmistakable.

“I’m still comprehe-… I’m not… Are you guys fucking _serious?!_ ” His voice unashamedly squeaked with shock as he struggled to process the situation. Michael and Gavin actually believed they’d get him to wear _that?!_

The dress was short and white with a neat pleated part at the bottom where it would undoubtedly stick out a bit in a way that was probably supposed to be sexy but on Ray it’d just look weird. And there were red crosses on the pockets and red trimming and part of the pleats in the skirt of the dress were red and there was a name badge that came with it which also had a red cross and some more writing on it…

 _Fuck._ How had he not realised before? He was an idiot! It was a nurse's dress. And Ray would put any amount of money on the idea that if Michael and Gavin were to reveal their own costumes, they would be the same ones from their Surgeon Simulator poster.

“Dude there’s no backing out now. You had all of two months to do that!” Gavin tried to insist, using the most convincing tone he could muster… And he used his fucking puppy-dog expression that could probably get him just about anything he wanted.

“But this outfit’s for a girl!” Ray protested, holding the dress up by the coathanger it was on to prove his point.

“And it’ll complement your figure very nicely.” Michael said with a smirk as he looked Ray up and down.

“No it fucking won’t because it won’t fit!” Ray declared as determinedly as possible. Which was hard to do when it was two against one.

“Yeah it will, Griffon still had your measurements from your X-Ray costume so she just used those to take in some areas and fit it for you.” Michael informed, his grin growing even wider when Ray was left almost speechless and struggling for a clever retort.

“Come on X-Ray, we can’t have Doctor Jones and Doctor Free without Nurse Ray!” Gavin pleaded, simpering at Ray with his puppy-dog eyes still and Ray was going to be so fucked if he was about to give in. “We wouldn’t have even got past the second keypad if it wasn’t for you.”

“And this is how you thank me? By shoving me in an over-sexualised nurse dress that would probably even make a stripper blush?” Ray asked incredulously, sighing when Michael nodded.

“Yup, pretty much.” Gavin replied shortly. He and Michael looked expectantly at Ray for an answer. Meanwhile, Ray glanced from them to the dress and stared at it for a few seconds. It’d shut them up if he wore it because if he didn’t then he’d never hear the end of it. But he’d probably get laughed at quite a bit throughout the night… However, it wasn’t like no one else would be dressed ridiculously. And it was only for one night so it could hardly _hurt_ to wear it, even if it was just to humour the two lads still staring at him. The worst case scenario would involve numerous pictures of him in the outfit circulating the internet for a while, and he'd definitely seen other RT employees wearing stranger things - like Geoff and Gus wearing girls' clothing in separate RT shorts... Ray shuddered thinking of how many strange pictures there were of other people he knew doing and wearing weird shit, he definitely wasn't going to be the worst of them all.

“I fucking hate both of you idiots. Now lemme put it on, assholes.” Ray grumbled, giving Michael and Gavin a resigned look before retreating into one of the cubicles.

After opening the door and locking it behind him, he’d stared at the dress in confusion. It had suddenly dawned on him that he actually had no fucking clue how to put one of these things on. Ah well, he could just wing it.

So after dropping his t-shirt and shorts into a pile and setting his glasses on top with care, he unzipped the back and untied a piece of ribbon that presumably was meant to go around his waist in a bow. Carefully but very unprofessionally, he pulled the dress on over his head like he’d normally do with a t-shirt. Most likely that was _not_ how you were supposed to put on a dress but hey, he was new at this, no one could blame him for being an idiot.

When he finally stood up straight and put his glasses on, he stared down at the fabric now covering from his chest to just above his knees. Ray hadn’t realised how fucking _short_ it was until it was actually on him. But he was thankful that Griffon had taken in a couple of places because there was no way in hell he was going to fill out the bust area. But it still didn’t cover for the fact that this was a woman’s dress - probably even meant for either a stripper or a young woman to wear as a sexy version of a nurse, not for a grown man to wear to a Halloween party just for shits and giggles.

Ray almost laughed out loud when he saw that a name tag had been clipped on with “Nurse Ray” and “Space Hospital #4948” along with a few other details typed on it that were references to the series of Surgeon Simulator videos Team Nice Dynamite had done together. The amount of effort that had gone into one idea for a couple of costumes for one night was crazy. But then again, so were Michael and Gavin.

The first bridge he needed to cross was the zip at the back. There was no way he was going to reach that so he was going to have to ask either Michael or Gavin for help. And there was no way he was going to go out there _without_ getting laughed at by the pair of them. Ray was just going to have to suck it up and deal with it but he’d probably just end up laughing along with them once he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

“Right, I’m ready. I look fucking _ridiculous_ , but I’m ready. And I still need one of you to zip me up.” Ray said, inwardly laughing just because he honestly never thought he’d say that sentence in his life. He tugged one of the white sleeves back onto his shoulder and grabbed his clothes before unlocking the door and stepping out.

The first thing he noticed was that his earlier prediction was absolutely spot on; Michael and Gavin were wearing their doctor outfits from the Surgeons In Space poster with nametags and everything. Ray was actually rather surprised that he didn’t notice the next thing until about five seconds of complete silence where he stood in front of Michael and Gavin. The pair of them had taken one look at the shy and timid Ray in the dress and had completely balked, leaving both of them staring at him with unreadable expressions.

Michael was the first to break himself out of it. “Turn around and I’ll zip it up for you.”

“So how do you like the dress?” Gavin had also snapped out of whatever thoughts he had lost himself in and was now speaking again.

“Uhm, it’s a bit weird. I’m not used to feeling the air between my legs and it’s really short but I can probably deal with that.” Ray admitted with a nervous smile and both Michael and Gavin chuckled at that.

After Michael had finished zipping up the dress with a tiny bit of difficult that came with never having to do this before, he then tied the ribbon around Ray’s waist, on completing the outfit. He and Gavin both stood back to admire their handiwork for a moment before deciding they should probably leave for the party.

Ray gave an elongated sigh but he came quietly when Michael led him out of the bathroom and back to the Achievement Hunter office where they left their clothes folded on Gavin’s desk so they could take them back when they return on Monday. They had already planned to crash at Michael’s place that night so they pretty much had the whole evening planned. Which was lucky because Ray was far too busy fussing over his appearance (not to mention the motherfucking _dress_ those dicks had made him wear) to even give a second thought to planning anything.

And even as they rode together in the taxi to The Fort, Ray couldn’t help but notice that ever since he’d put the outfit on, Michael and Gavin’s eyes had not left him. Ray was too confused to consider _why_ they were staring at him… But he did find it rather entertaining, he could definitely have some fun with it (mostly including mocking them for getting so distracted).

* * *

They were just about to enter through the main doors of The Fort when Ray caught Michael by the elbow to talk to him.

“Michael?” His voice wasn’t as timid as he felt, but he was glad for that. He didn’t want the matching shy attitude meant for anyone scared to wear the dress but doing it anyway. Plus, that kind of attitude was for porn stars and strippers only, not for men in women’s clothing seriously wondering what the fuck they were doing there.

“Yeah Ray?” Michael replied, almost concerned. Ha, he was probably worrying that Ray was going to back out and decide he couldn’t go through with wearing the dress. He had gotten this far, hadn’t he? And he’d gotten… _interesting_ results out of Michael and Gavin. There was no _way_ he was going to back out now, he could always use this information for blackmail.

“Promise you won’t get too drunk? I don’t wanna be the only sober one at this party.” Ray requested, giving Michael a shy look after dropping his elbow and tugging downwards on the hem of the dress self-consciously.

“Sure, anything for you, hot stuff.” Michael purred, winking at Ray and smirking alluringly before slipping through the door and catching up to Gavin who had already found Geoff and Griffon and his first beer of the night. Ray felt his cheeks flush a bright red and he couldn’t even stutter out a coherent response to Michael so he resigned himself to grumbling and shuffling through the crowd over to Michael and the others. Tonight was going to be a _loooong_ night.

* * *

At some point during the evening, Gavin had dragged Michael away into a secluded area and they had both started talking in hushed tones. They glanced over at Ray every now and then but always avoided his gaze when he caught them looking. He wanted to know what they were saying, it kind of looked like a serious conversation with how Michael frowned at Gavin once or twice and with how Gavin actually looked genuinely sheepish at one point. Ray was about to walk over there and either eavesdrop or ask what they were talking about when he bumped into Miles and Kerry who immediately did a double take before trying to smother giggles.

“Uhh… Sweet outfit, Ray.” Kerry managed to say through a couple of sniggers.

“I saw Michael and Gavin earlier and they _did mention_ that you completed the set…” Miles added with an amused grin as he looked over Ray's dress.

“Those fuckers.” Ray cursed before laughing along with Miles and Kerry. Miles had dressed up as Juane while Kerry was dressed as a Hobbit from Lord of the Rings. He’d mentioned that Chris was around there somewhere dressed as a Hobbit too and that comment had launched them into a conversation about who they’d seen and how awesome everyone looked. Which had then transformed into a conversation about Ray’s outfit and what some other people thought about it. Miles and Kerry weren’t surprised to hear that he’d had quite a few unashamed stares from other people at the party.

“Is my outfit really that effective?” He had asked, genuinely wanting an answer because he’d had quite a few strange looks that evening. And not looks that you would call ‘bad’, they were constant looks from a lot of girls and even quite a few guys. But Michael and Gavin had stood out the most.

“What do you mean?” Kerry replied, appearing a tiny bit confused. But Miles seemed to understand where Ray was coming from.

“Michael’s called me hot stuff _twice_ already and when they first saw me with it on I could literally feel them staring at me.” Ray answered, glad he actually could talk about his minor concerns with Kerry and Miles. Because he’d almost talked to Geoff about it earlier but he’d stopped himself before he realised Geoff would only either laugh or disregard his worries with a joke.

“Well you do make a pretty hot nurse.” Miles said with a childish smirk, looking Ray up and down jokingly.

“Oh you think so?” Ray quirked an eyebrow and swished the skirt of the dress with an entertained smile.

“I mean I can see why Gav and Michael can’t take their eyes off you.” Miles said and after a second of Ray looking at him for an explanation, he continued. “In a weird way, it actually kinda suits you.”

“Nooo, you guys are supposed to be the voice of reason!” Ray whined in defeat. “You’re not supposed to say that it looks good, you’re supposed to say that it looks ridiculous!”

But he laughed along with them when Kerry replied defensively, “hey, I can’t help it if you absolutely rock a dress!”

* * *

The night had gone better than Ray had expected, not many people had laughed at his outfit but he was rendered a tiny bit embarrassed when Lindsay had pulled out her phone and went round recording people at the party to show off everyone’s outfits for a video she was going to get put in RT Life. And when Ray had finally rounded up Michael and Gavin to herd them into a cab so they could get to Michael’s house without any casualties, Ray was pleasantly surprised to see that neither Michael nor Gavin were even moderately tipsy.

* * *

Michael had decided not to get drunk long before Ray took him aside and asked him not to. His decision had been made the second he and Gavin shared a quick conversation out of Ray’s earshot when they were still back at the office. He was well aware that he and Gavin wouldn’t be taken seriously if they were drunk; Ray would’ve written it off as them being affectionate drunks and, as always, would reprise his role as Good Guy Ray and guide both of them to bed before stealing one of Michael’s shirts and a pair of his trousers and sleeping on the couch.

But that didn’t stop him and Gavin from staring at Ray throughout the party, though.

* * *

Ray was actually kind of weirded out when he kept getting stared at by girls. It just made him a bit uncomfortable and all it did was make him tug down again at the bottom of the dress and try to cover up just a little bit more. He wasn’t used to attention from girls, it made him feel strange. And he wasn’t used to showing off that much skin or feeling that much freedom between his legs.

But what made him feel even stranger was when he discovered that he actually preferred it when Michael and Gavin stared at him. They stared as if they wanted to memorise every way the pleats of the dress swished when he walked and every way the fabric hugged his slender figure.

Ray regrettably _liked_ the way Michael’s eyes darkened with what Ray had decided to call interest (because it definitely wasn’t lust or desire, there was no possible way it could be either of those). And the way Gavin looked at him with the same expression but with more of a sparkle to his eyes than darkness had Ray ruefully wanting to see that look more often and in different situations. But when he received both of their attention at the same time? Ray just felt even weirder and stranger and most of all _really fucking confused_ because there was _no way_ he could be turned on by that idea. There was no way he _wanted_ both Michael _and_ Gavin to have their way with him while he took all of it without a moment’s hesitation.

And that’s pretty much why the taxi ride was so quiet; Ray was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost forgot to get out of the car when it arrived at Michael’s apartment block. Michael had handed over the money to the driver and let the three of them into his apartment then he had grabbed a couple of cans of soda from the fridge, handing them around before he and Gavin fell back onto the couch while Ray took the armchair.

“Well, I think that party was a success, what about you guys?” Michael said as he stretched his arms above his head but making sure to keep an eye on Gavin in case the idiot decided to poke him in the ribs again. They did _not_ want a repeat of last time.

“Everyone looked bloody top! And Geoff looked brilliant with his Mario outfit, it’s almost like he was growing his moustache specifically for tonight.” Gavin mused aloud and Ray had to admit, that was definitely something he wouldn’t put past Geoff doing.

“And I think we did pretty well with our costumes too.” Michael admitted with a satisfied smile. Of course that asshole would think they did well, he and Gavin were the ones who came up with the idea!

“I still can’t believe you actually got me into this.” Said Ray, gesturing to his dress. “I got quite a few weird looks but it was mostly girls just _staring_ at me.”

Ray looked over at Gavin who had suddenly gone rather silent and was surprised when he was met with a slight frown of what could only be described as jealousy on the Brit’s face.

“What the fuck are you doing here if you had so many girls all over you?” Michael asked jokingly, though his tone seemed to unwillingly match Gavin’s expression and Ray was slowly trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“The attention was a bit much, I guess. I didn’t really do anything to deserve it anyway…” Ray informed, glad he could explain himself to Michael and Gavin. But he wasn’t really sure _why_ he was glad he could explain himself to them. It was probably just because he didn’t want his friends to get the wrong idea. Yeah, that was it. “I’d prefer to save the act for people who are gonna appreciate it more. And I wouldn’t _dare_ miss out on a Team Lads night.” Michael and Gavin’s expressions lightened a bit and Gavin even smiled at him, honestly this time. “Besides, I get way too nervous around girls to go home with one.”

“That’s good because it’d hardly be a Team Lads night without our X-Ray.” Gavin declared, grinning widely over at Ray before shuffling on the couch to uncross his legs and sit more casually. He’d certainly relaxed ever since they’d sat down because before, Gavin almost seemed to be tense and Michael almost seemed to be waiting for something. Again, Ray wasn’t going to question them. Rule #1 of Team Nice Dynamite; _never_ question Team Nice Dynamite.

“But I can think of two people who stared at me the most throughout that party.” Ray declared, smirking a little bit when he saw that the jealous looks were back and Michael almost seemed to clench his jaw with irritation.

“Who were they?” Michael asked boredly, almost as if he knew the question was mandatory and _someone_ had to ask it so he might as well get it over with.

“You two! Dude, literally no one even came _close_ to looking at me as much as you guys did.” Ray exclaimed, crossing his legs almost formally and looking over at Michael and Gavin for the reaction he knew he’d get. Gavin had practically frozen with surprise and couldn’t help himself but let his gaze wander down Ray’s body and to his legs which were more revealed than before. Meanwhile Michael had simply given in all attempts at hiding things and was confident as he spoke. But as always, Gavin got there first.

“I thought we were being really sneaky…” He confessed quietly, avoiding looking directly at Ray’s face.

“Did you mind?” Michael asked, his voice steady. Something Ray _definitely_ wouldn’t have achieved if the roles were reversed… Though he did kind of want to know what this would look like if the roles _were_ reversed. He'd have to save that idea for later.

“Depends why you were looking.” Ray replied with an equally calm voice. But his expression was almost unwillingly alluring as he smirked at Michael knowingly, even before he’d been given an answer. And to just be a pain, he thought he’d wind them both up a little bit more. “Was there something stuck in my teeth? Or did I have toilet paper stuck to my shoe or something?”

Michael had to pause to think of how to phrase what he was going to say next.

“I think the dress make you look even hotter than usual, I hope that’s not a problem.” Michael said rather casually for the situation and if Ray claimed it wasn’t frustrating then he’d be a lying fucker. But _man_ was it pleasing to hear that from Michael. He was almost worried he’d read the entire situation wrong and was just about to make a fool of himself for imagining the whole thing in his head and being too hopeful.

But he gave Gavin an expectant look just to be sure.

“Michael’s right.” Gavin confessed in agreement. _‘Fuck yes!’_ Ray knew he was going to have to contain his excitement and keep his cool so he could stick with the act.

“May I ask what about this dress makes it so good?” Ray queried, looking over at Michael and Gavin curiously for an answer. He genuinely wanted to know because he didn’t really know why they thought it was so appealing.

“I like how short it it ‘cause it shows off your legs and makes your ass look _amazing_.” Michael admitted and Ray inwardly grinned when he caught a glimpse of the faint pink blush on Michael’s usually pale features.

“And it fits really well, I think it’s really flattering on you.” Gavin commented with a bout of confidence that broke through his nervousness at the whole situation. He finally allowed his eyes to trail over Ray’s body, fully admiring how the dress outlined his best features perfectly. Michael was right, Ray’s ass looked _great_ in that skimpy little outfit.

“Why thank you, Gavin.” Ray replied as he stood up from the chair to adjust the hem of the dress so it showed off a little bit more of his legs. He smirked when he saw that both Michael and Gavin had immediately sat up a bit straighter. Gavin blushed a deep red and averted his eyes while Michael took a sharp breath in.

Ray allowed himself to swing his hips a bit as he walked over to stand just in front of the couch, between where Michael and Gavin were sat. The white and red fabric swished a bit as he walked and Ray couldn’t help but giggle a bit when he saw how cute nervous-Gavin was and how sexy that dark look on Michael was.

Most people at this point would be having an inward panic at the mere _thought_ that they might just be extremely attracted to two of their best friends, and Ray doubted anyone but him would actually be doing what he was right then. He’d turned around casually in the dress to show off the back of it where it dipped low, revealing an expanse of pale skin (not really surprising seeing how he rarely ever went outside) and giving them a great view of his ass.

“It’s a little bit tight around the waist but it’s pretty comfortable. It gives a lot of freedom, I’m not really used to that. But it is nice and soft, I quite like that.” As Ray made comments on the dress, he could see just how much Michael and Gavin were enjoying it. So he started to point out certain aspects, he alluringly trailed a hand from his shoulder down his chest and to the end of the dress when saying how short it was. That certainly gained a lustful look from both of them. But he continued to act as if he were merely commenting on the dress in an innocent fashion. And that only seemed to get Michael and Gavin even more interested.

“So, you enjoying the view?” Ray asked, strangely confident for how he felt. He was certainly having fun and absolutely _loving_ the power he held over the two men but he was still a little bit nervous. Anyone in their right mind would be. But Ray supposed anyone in their right mind wouldn’t be seducing their two best friends _at the same fucking time_.

Gavin nodded in a meek attempt at confidence while Michael replied with a solid “fuck yes, Ray” that rolled off his tongue almost upon instinct.

“Gav, you’re not saying much.” Ray observed, noticing the way that Gavin seemed to be completely lost for words. “Michael, any idea of what I should do about this?”

“You should kiss him.” Michael suggested, smirking at Gavin before locking his gaze back onto Ray who had walked over to stand directly in front of Gavin.

Ray then made a bold move by leaning over and kneeling on the couch with one knee either side of Gavin’s legs, sitting on him and successfully straddling his lap. He leaned forward even further to press their chests together and kiss Gavin gently on the lips. Gavin’s arms didn’t know what to do so they hesitated in the air for a few seconds before settling on Ray’s hips. The kiss was teasing on Ray’s end and he make sure to barely touch Gavin with his hands but it seemed like he didn’t even need to because he could already feel Gavin’s half-hard erection pressing against Ray’s briefs.

Slowly, Ray broke the kiss and forced back a giggle when Gavin whimpered at the lack of contact when Ray stood up. But it was only to move a step to the side and maintain his innocent facade as he sat on Michael’s lap the exact same way and kissed him too. Michael gave Ray the impression that he could definitely be more dominant in the kiss and it was noticeably less shy than the one he’d shared with Gavin but he still allowed Ray to pull away and stand up with a grin as he looked down at his boys. ‘His boys’ certainly had a ring to it, Ray would be pleased if it was something he was able to get used to.

Unsurprisingly, Gavin still looked nervous to make a move of his own so it was Michael who shifted over on the couch towards Gavin, muttering a soft “come here, moron” before capturing his lips in a kiss that was definitely more forceful that Ray’s but it gave Gavin the confidence to break the kiss after he had almost lost his breath and gesture for Ray to step forward. Gavin spread his legs a bit and hinted for Michael to do the same so they were pressed against each other then guided Ray to kneel with one leg between Michael’s and one leg between Gavin’s.

And Gavin was definitely less nervous as he ran his hands over Ray’s body, feeling where the fabric highlighted the amazing figure usually hidden beneath t-shirts and cargo shorts. Michael had thrown an arm around Gavin’s shoulder to run his hand through the wild hair as he pulled Ray forward and kissed him again. Ray whined into Michael's mouth when Gavin began to kiss along the exposed skin along Ray’s collarbone and neck while Michael trailed his other hand downwards to stroke Ray’s bare thigh under the dress.

But Ray really couldn’t help but whimper at the varying treatment he was getting - soft and gentle from Gavin whilst Michael was a bit more forceful but they were both equally as passionate. Gavin was the first to let out a short groan when Ray began to rock his hips forward rhythmically, his thighs rubbing against both of their crotches. It prompted him to suck a little bit harder on the junction of Ray’s neck, leaving a soon-to-be-colourful hickey in its place.

Ray finally broke the kiss with Michael to catch his breath so he started to trail his fingers along the hems of their matching blue shirts, lifting them up slightly and feeling along the skin of their waists. The bare expanse of Michael’s stomach was a contrast to Gavin’s haired chest but it just added to the sensation of having both his boys there with him.

“Raaaay.” Gavin whined, pressing his forehead against Ray’s who immediately understood what Gavin was begging for and so he leaned forward to meet his lips in a heated kiss. Ray realised that Gavin _definitely_ had regained all of his confidence because soon enough, he was licking along Ray’s lips so he opened his mouth to meet Gavin’s tongue with his own. Ray felt a warmth on the middle of his neck, rolling his hips downwards again and groaning loudly into Gavin’s mouth when Michael started to use his teeth on the sensitive skin there. God it felt like _heaven_ to have Gavin’s mouth on his and Michael’s teeth on his neck and both of their erections pressing into his legs.

But for Gavin, the slow movements from Ray just wasn’t enough for them. So he pressed one quick kiss to the corner of Ray’s mouth before nudging him off their laps. After sliding down to the floor onto his knees with the skirt of the dress neatly in a perfect circle on the floor around him, Ray glanced up at Michael and Gavin. He had seen enough porn to know exactly what type of innocent expression to look up at them with so he bit his lip and spread his legs as he knelt, the dress covering most of the skin on his legs but not hiding his straining erection at all.

Ray looked like he was about to start whimpering just for someone to do something so Gavin stood up and began to slowly undress, first by removing the white lab coat and draping it over the back of the couch. Once he was finally shirtless, Ray stopped Gavin from stripping any further with a hand to his wrist.

“Can I…?” He asked, unable to even phrase his question coherently through his heavy breathing and arousal. He’d noticed when Michael stood up to rush to the bedroom and he had guessed exactly what he was looking for in the drawers they could hear being opened and closed so his attention was solely on stripping Gavin at the moment.

“Be my guest.” Gavin replied, smirking when Ray hastily slid out of his own underwear and sighing when he was finally free of the restraints. But his smirk turned into a gasp of lust when Ray swiftly undid Gavin’s belt and pulled his trousers and boxers down, his hands smoothing over the newly exposed skin of Gavin’s thighs and hips but not touching his painfully hard erection just yet.

“Jesus Christ, Gav, you’re packing fucking heat.” Ray muttered as Gavin slid to the floor with his back against the couch. Ray had shuffled backwards and was now knelt between Gavin’s legs, his mouth so close to Gavin’s length that the Brit was shivering whenever Ray exhaled because it was so warm and Gavin was so sensitive and _fucking hell_ , he just wanted Ray to fucking touch him!

So Ray relented and started to stroke Gavin’s dick slowly from top to base, coating it with the pre-cum that had already formed at the head. Gavin was already twitching his hips upwards with the motions so Ray removed his hand, almost immediately replacing it with his mouth as he licked up and then down Gavin’s length, not taking his dick in his mouth just yet.

“Go on, blow him.” Michael ordered, evidently already back from the bedroom and Ray’s heart skipped a beat with excitement when he heard the bottle get set down on the floor along with Michael’s clothes. Ray slowly took the head of Gavin’s cock into his mouth and he licked along the slit to taste the saltiness of pre-cum before taking the whole of Gavin’s length in, right down to the base. Gavin let out a long moan and instinctively grabbed onto Ray’s hair and allowed him to begin to move his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks to gain even more erotic reactions from Gavin.

Meanwhile, Michael had knelt down on the floor behind Ray and was admiring the view of Ray with his ass purposefully stuck out while sucking off Gavin. The obscene noises coming from Gavin was enough to drive anyone crazy so Michael grabbed up the bottle of lube, coated his fingers in a generous amount and pushed up the skirt of Ray’s dress, flipping it onto his back so Michael had easy access to Ray’s backside.

“Fuck, you’ve got a great ass, Ray.” Michael purred as he circled Ray’s entrance, smirking when Ray shivered slightly and pushed backwards in a plea for Michael to relent. So he decided not to waste any time and slipped one finger into Ray, stroking his own dick lavishingly with his free hand. He slowly moved to two fingers and when he scissored them, Ray groaned around Gavin’s dick, causing the Brit to moan loudly with the vibrations it sent across his groin as well.

Ray continued to bob his head up and down, making sure not to get Gavin off too soon or too quickly but still bringing him to tighten his grip in Ray’s hair and rock his hips upwards in arousal.

When Michael had three fingers inside of Ray, the Puerto Rican took his mouth off of Gavin to moan loudly and exclaim “I’m fucking _ready_ , can you just fuck me now?!”

“Okay, okay, just making sure you won’t get hurt.” Michael complained briefly before coating his length in lube and lining himself up with Ray. Slowly, he slipped the head of his dick past Ray’s entrance and Ray whimpered. The question of whether Ray had done this before flitted through Michael’s mind quickly before he realised that if he hadn’t, he definitely wouldn’t have swallowed Gavin’s cock like a pro and still be begging for another dick inside of him.

It took all his effort not to slam in when Ray kept making whimpering and moaning noises as Michael continued to move forwards until his whole length was inside of Ray. He’d vaguely noted that Gavin was stroking Ray’s hair to help him but then he remembered that Gavin had a thing for hair in general, whether he was petting someone elses or someone was tugging on his, he just loved it.

Ray shifted a little bit to get comfortable and almost purred when Michael started to trail his fingers down Ray’s clothed back patiently.

“Fuck me.” Ray ordered and Michael pulled out slightly before slowly thrusting back in. He started off slow but with each inward thrust, he was getting faster. “Go on, _harder_.” Ray begged, his voice hitching a bit as he begged for Michael to speed up and fuck him with more force. And after a few thrusts, Michael went in deep enough with such a perfect angle that hit Ray’s prostate, getting him to shout out loudly “oh _FUCK_ Michael, keep fucking doing that!”

“God, you’re such a fucking whore.” Michael muttered, his voice no more than a deep seductive growl. He brought Ray to whimper as he had finally gotten used to the feeling of having Michael inside of him so he started to suck Gavin’s dick again.

“You fucking _love_ this, don’t you? You’re so fucking good at this, being a good boy and sucking Gavin’s dick while I fuck you.” Michael continued to growl dirty praise to Ray while he hollowed out his cheeks and took the whole of Gavin’s length into his mouth as Michael slammed back in again. “And Gavin, you voyeuristic fuck, I bet you’re enjoying watching me fuck Ray, aren’t you?”

“Oh yeah I am, Michael.” Gavin seemed to get the idea as well. Soon enough, they were both praising Ray with filthy words and he was loving every second of it. Michael had even taken Ray’s dick in his hand and was stroking it in time to the forward thrusts of his own hips, his other hand gripping onto Ray’s hips tightly. “Ray your mouth is fucking _perfect_.”

With each thrust into him that hit Ray’s prostate, he moaned deeply, the vibrations causing Gavin to whine and groan aloud as well and without hesitation, Michael’s own grunts and growls of pleasure had joined them. Their voices had mingled into one loud mess as the temperature of the room raised to unsurprising levels considering their actions.

When Michael ran a hand over Ray’s back and sides over the fabric of the dress, Ray almost wished he wasn’t wearing it just so he could feel Michael’s fingers directly on his sweaty skin. But then he dropped his hand to grip onto Ray’s hips and was hitting Ray’s prostate nearly every single time he thrusted back in and Ray was whimpering as he continued to suck Gavin’s dick needily, hollowing his cheeks to gain extra noises of pleasure from Gavin.

Ray’s hands had found Gavin’s hips and were holding him to the floor just so he didn’t roll his hips upwards and get too close to the edge too soon. Ray wanted to prolong this as long as he possibly could, he was having far too much fun for it to be over so soon. But he also knew that he was close himself and he wanted to hold Gavin back just that little bit longer. And by the higher pitched moaning Michael was making, he was nearing his orgasm too.

“Guys, I’m so fucking close.” Michael whimpered, almost unable to speak through his heavy breathing and panting.

“Ray I-I’m gonna come.” Gavin managed to blurt out, expecting Ray to pull away but he came with a guttural moan when Ray took Gavin’s dick in to the hilt, allowing Gavin to come directly into Ray’s mouth. Ray continued to help Gavin ride out his orgasm and before he’d even finished swallowing Gavin’s come, he could sense his high was barely seconds away. He removed his mouth from Gavin’s length but continued to lick and suck on his skin to catch every last drop of come, pleased with the shivers and whimpers Gavin was making.

“F- _fuck_ , Michael!” Ray’s moans became mingled with Michael’s as they both reached their orgasms at the same time, barely seconds after Gavin had released. Ray continued to lick Gavin to clean him of the sticky mess as Michael thrusted into Ray and pumped his dick a few last times before they both came; Michael into Ray and Ray into Michael’s hand. Ray didn’t waste any time in pulling Michael to shuffle around him so he could lick Michael’s hand, giving it the same treatment he’d given Gavin.

“God, you’re such a cumslut.” Michael muttered through his heavy panting as he looked at Ray through eyes that conveyed a sleepy desire and a bit of admiration. Because honestly, Michael didn’t think _anyone_ could deny that the sight of Ray in that dress licking come from Michael’s hand was the hottest thing he’d seen all night.

Afterwards, Ray had fallen back onto the floor and pressed his lips against Gavin’s. It was a bit sloppier than before but neither of them seemed to mind. Ray felt Michael flop down next to them and they broke the kiss to let Michael kiss Gavin, slower and more languid this time as Michael was far too worn out to put any real force into it. Then Michael turned Ray’s face with his hand so he could catch his lips in another shorter kiss.

He couldn’t help but smirk when he tasted the saltiness of Ray’s and Gavin’s come on Ray’s lips but he didn’t say anything about it. He decided he’d save his thoughts about that for when they go for Round 2 some other time. Michael was far too tired to even begin to sound sexy and he knew he wanted to turn Ray and Gavin on as much as possible when talking about how hot it makes him to see Ray clean them all with just his mouth.

“We should get into bed because there’s no fucking way I’m sleeping on the floor.” Michael said, his breath almost fully regained.

“Yeah, about that. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk.” Ray admitted, laughing a bit when Michael smirked down at him.

“C’mere asshole.” Michael muttered, heaving Ray onto the couch and letting Gavin pick him up and carry him into the bedroom bridal-style. For a tall, lanky idiot, Gavin sure was pretty strong. And somehow he managed to not trip into the door frame as he entered the bedroom, carefully sitting Ray down on the edge of the bed and helping him out of the dress which got slung over Michael’s dresser. Ray grabbed a few tissues from a box on the bedside table to wipe the remainder of any mess off of his body and tossed the dirty tissues into the bin, glad he was close enough to reach that far without getting up.

They all collapsed into bed, Ray between Michael and Gavin. They were in a tangle of limbs but Ray was comfortable; he was very content, snuggled between his two boys. And yes, that term was definitely going to be staying. The sheets had been pulled up to their waists as they were still hot from earlier but they knew they would end up cooling down later. Or maybe not, there were three of them in the bed, they doubted they’d get very cold because they had so much natural heat in the bed.

“This has been the best Halloween ever.” Ray declared aloud into the darkness of the room as he lay there on his back.

“Of all time.” Gavin added with a satisfied smirk, curling into Ray’s side and burying his head in the crook of his shoulder.

“Fuck yeah it was.” Michael agreed with a sleepy chuckle, slinging an arm over Ray’s chest to let his fingertips brush against Gavin’s side. They all fell asleep almost immediately, cuddled together and in post-coital bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
